Talk:The Loud House Movie/@comment-97.117.99.208-20170102233743
Should we make it as when Lord Tetherby as the bad guy? I don't like this plot as much. And the Fearless Freddy guy makes it look like as if it's a friday the 13th movie. This is my kind of a plot: Lincoln Loud is an eleven year-old boy who wakes up in the morning and notices the audience. He introduces himself and gives a description on his sisters. After he goes into Lisa's room and notices her science experiment is about to explode. He tries to run but the explosion is so powerful it blows him up out of the house and into the garage and crash lands on his girly bike. The bike goes and he goes into the city fast. He ties to avoid people and accidently destorys some stores and a few houses including the Tetherby residence. No one gets hurt though. He then steers the bike in the opposite directon and heads back to the house. Puts the bike back in the garage and goes back inside. The sisters have been asking where he's been especialy Lisa. He lies to them and says he landed in the backyard. Then went to clydes house to watch "Arrgh!" while he's healing. And the sisters unexpectibly believe him. He then talks to the audience saying: "I know! Sometimes a white lie works for everyone." He then goes to school and everyone has been saying about a destoryer who destroyed the town. Lincoln gets nervous and for the whole day of school he denied anything about him being the destroyer. Later he comes home to the sisters watching a news report is saying about the story. He gets even more nervous when the sisters say the they want to kill the destoryer. He then turns the channel saying: "The news is not that interesting. I hear 90 percent of the news stories they tell aren't true!" He changes the channel to "Arrgh!" and the sisters get mad and ask him why he did that. But before he answers their question a knock is at the door. He thinks it's Clyde so he gets the door. But it's not Clyde, it's Lord Tetherby yelling at Lincoln for destorying his home. He says: "That was an accident!" But Lincoln realises he's yelling in front of his sisters. He gets so embarrassed he goes to his room crying. He later looks at a picture of his family and says: "What have I done? Now they will never forgive...me." Then falls asleep. He wakes up because Lori is telling him to get up. The sisters are not mad, and they want to know the story and Lincoln explains the accident. They understand and tell him a flashback of Tetherby saying: "First Lincoln turned down my club offer, and you idiot children sprayed me and my limo with mustard! And now he destroyed my home! So now I will buy this whole city from you and turn it into a big fancy country club this saturday!" And walks out laughing. Lincoln promises them he will be more responsible. The next day, he notices children around him start not liking him except Clyde and Ronnie Anne. When he comes home he's noticing a mob outside. He goes out there and apoligises to the town and warns them about Tetherby's big town changes. He then tells the town: "Were not going to let them take our town...were gonna get LOUD about it! Just think! If you let out your inner animal, they won't have a chance!" The crowd agrees and the sisters agree, too. Saturday comes and a big bulldozer shows up. Lincoln comes and warns them not to drive forward and inch closer. Lord tetherby disagrees and keeps driving but he gets an unexpected surprize. He gets an entire crowd of people singing "My House" by Flo Rida. And then the people attack. And the sisters plus lincoln go after Tetherby getting him in a big fight. Then tetherby lies down sore and defeated. The crowd goes after Lincoln and Ronnie Anne comes over to Lincoln saying: "My loud hero." And kisses him. And the crowd picks him up and says to the audience: "Well this is what I call a happy ending! Remember you come back to the loud house anytime! Bye Bye!" Then the crowd carries him off into the setting sun as happy as he will ever be. Do you like my plot? Do you want me to replace the plot up there? Put it in the comments!